


Impulsive Kiss

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Impulse, Kissing, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi grabs Atemu's face for a kiss!</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by a cute short comic on pixiv by ゆぎはら<br/>http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=48990940</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive Kiss

Yugi grabbed Atemu's chin to hold him still. The next movement was swift and precise- Yugi only had one shot and a small window of time before either something was said or Atemu would react. Yugi leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.  
  
Although, ending things done on sporadic impulse... Yugi parted from the kiss, pulling his hand back. He had a meek smile on his face as he flustered out, "S-sorry." His cheeks had flushed red from embarrassment, increasing more as Atemu's maroon eyes stared at him with surprise. It was even more embarrassing when Yugi noticed the slight flush of his other's cheeks.  
  
 _Well there goes the neighborhood. Time to run upstairs, jump under a blanket, and wail._

Flailing about would probably help with the frustration.  
  
But, first getting away.  
  
As Yugi withdrew, it was all the time it took for Atemu to process what had just happened. As quickly but gently as he could, he took ahold of Yugi's recoiling hand while his other arm wrapped up around the soft spikes of hair, placing his hand on the back of Yugi's head to hold it in place just barely. He tilted his face forward and down until he was close enough. He started the kiss by darting out his tongue, touching the plump edge of Yugi's lower lip.  
  
Yugi felt his cheeks burn. His eyes shut tightly not out of fear but out of even further embarrassment. Although he wanted it, that didn't make the pounding of his heart stop or his nervousness waver. It had been an impulse afterall. Yugi felt his lips part open, which was all the encouragement for Atemu to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in. A soft noise came out of Yugi's throat, his fingers tensing against the edge of Atemu's thumb that was holding his hand. It was so sweet, the pounding in Yugi's head was making him punchdrunk.


End file.
